


You're So Vain

by the_technicolor_whiscash



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: A dash of internalized homophobia, Canon Divergent, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, based sometime during the end of season six, got the whole package going right here, it should be noted i reference cars many times despite knowing diddly squat about cars, my favorite au aka all the main characters are bi, sex is mentioned but not pictured
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 17:26:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15977015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_technicolor_whiscash/pseuds/the_technicolor_whiscash
Summary: As Tom has gotten to know Henry Talbot, Mary's most prominent suitor, he comes to the conclusion that he is falling in love with him. This proves to be a challenge he hadn't expected to face, but when Henry's friend dies in a car accident, Tom and Henry find themselves closer than ever before.





	You're So Vain

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS MY FIRST SUCCESSFUL DOWNTON FIC also for like. the rarest of downton rarepairs because i really wanted to see more of this pairing outside of the like, two fics on here  
> i don't have a beta reader nor do i edit things so if you see a mistake please tell me my only help is spell check

Tom knew when he met Henry that the man was going to be important in his life. He had never met anyone who loved cars as much as Henry did, and he was grateful to finally have a friend with shared interests who the family actually approved of. And his attraction to Mary created an excellent position, in which Tom acted as Henry’s wing-man. 

But as time progressed, and he got to know Henry better, he realized he didn’t want to just be Henry’s wingman. He was his friend, that was to be sure, but there was something in his stomach. Some emotion that wanted more than just friendship. Something Tom hadn’t expected in the least, and hadn’t felt since he first met Sybil. 

It wasn’t until Charlie Rodger’s crash that Tom realized what it was. And he realized he had to find a way out of it. 

He knew he couldn’t just stop talking to him without explanation. But the explanation he did have was… not ideal either. He couldn’t very well say, “sorry Henry, I can’t talk to you anymore because I’ve fallen in love with you, and that tends to be frowned upon in this society.” Plus, as far as he knew, Henry was still in love with Mary, and Mary with him. So not only did he not stand a chance in the least, but there was also very little chance of getting rid of the man. 

Perhaps Tom was destined to suffer. It seemed as though life had been going that way lately. 

Immediately following Rosamund’s dinner after that fateful day, Tom heard the telephone ringing. Seeing as he was the only one nearby to answer it, he picked up. “Hello?”

“Tom. Thank god.” Said the incredibly shaken voice of one Henry Talbot. 

“Henry. Do you want to talk to Mary?” 

Henry sighed. “God, I don’t know. I don’t know what I want right now.”

Tom desperately wanted to pass the phone of to someone, anyone else, but the rest of the family was nowhere to be found. He was trapped. “Well, that’s understandable. You’ve been through something incredibly traumatic.”

“He was like a brother to me. And now he’s just gone.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Was this what it was like when Matthew died?”

Tom thought back to that terrible day. “In a way, I think it was. Mary had just had little George, and no one expected something so terrible to happen so quickly.”

“God, no one told me it was on the day George was born. Now I feel like such an ass.”

“It’s not your fault. You didn’t know.”

“I encouraged her to come to the track. I encouraged all of you, and now I’ve put you all through something terrible.”

“Henry, we wanted to come.” Tom tried to emphasize it as well as he could without sounding harsh. “You can’t blame yourself for something entirely out of your hands.”

“I keep trying to tell myself that. Though it does feel better, in a way, to hear it from someone else.”

“Good. I’m glad.” Ah, shit. He knew talking to Henry was only going to dredge up unnecessary feelings. Tom could feel his stomach swirling in the way only love could make it. He would need to end this conversation quickly. “So you’re holding up, then?”

“As well as I can, in a situation like this.”

“Are you sure you don’t want to talk to Mary? I’m sure she’s still up.”

“No, don’t bother her. I don’t think she’ll want to talk to me, not after today.”

“Don’t lose hope. I’m sure she still loves you.”

“I’m not. That’s the problem. I think we’re just incompatible. My love of cars and her dislike of them could never fit together.”

“Cars aren’t the only important factor in a relationship.”

“No, but they’re important to me. And it’s other things, too. We’re both quick-tempered, vain people. I know if we were married, we would butt heads constantly. I just don’t see how it could work.”

“Don’t try and dissuade yourself from loving her. You deserve happiness, Henry.”

“Thank you. I don’t know how much I believe that, but thank you.”

Tom sighed. “Just know that I’m on your side, no matter what.”

“Not even your own sister’s side?”

“I love Mary, but sometimes, she can’t see what’s right in front of her. It caused her trouble with Matthew, and I can see it’s causing trouble with you.”

“So you think I should go for her again. Try to convince her I’m not the biggest ass in the world.”

“It’ll take a bit of work, but I know if anyone can do it, you can.”

For a moment, silence. Tom wondered if Henry had hung up. Then, a whisper. “Thank you, Tom. I don’t know where I’d be without you.”

Tom felt it again, a mixture of sadness and love. “You’d be where you are now, just with a little less moral support.”

“I mean it, Tom. You’ve been there for me, when nobody else has. I appreciate that. You’re a good friend.”

Friend. If only that weren’t the limit of their relationship. “So are you, Henry. And Mary will come around. Just give her time.”

“At this point, I don’t know if I want her to.” A pause. “Crikey, it’s late. I’ve kept you up.”

“Nonsense. I stay up late anyway.” A lie, but he wanted to make Henry feel better about it. “Good night, Henry. I’m sure you’ll feel better in the morning.”

“I doubt that, given the amount of whiskey I’ve ingested in the last hour.” A slight smile could be heard in Henry’s voice. “Night, Tom. Thanks again.”

And with that, Tom hung up the phone. 

He ascended the stairs in a daze, barely registered undressing and getting into bed. All he could think about was Henry’s words. The fact that Henry was beginning to doubt his relationship with Mary. And the way Henry spoke gave him the slightest glimpse of false hope. He knew Henry would never love him back in the way Tom loved him. But god, did he want it to be so.

The next morning, Tom hardly spoke a word throughout breakfast, and only realized it on the ride home when Mary pointed it out. 

“You’ve been awfully quiet this morning.” She said. “Is it because of the car crash?”

“Yes, that. And some other things I’ve got on my mind.” He hoped his wording would make it seem like he did not want to share those things.

“I suppose we all have things on our mind after that.” She sighed. “I have to break up with Henry.”

“No, you don’t. He knows he hurt you. He still loves you, more than anyone.”

“Is that what you two talked about during your late-night telephone call?”

Tom felt himself pale. “How did you know about that?”

“Anna told me. She heard you on the phone. Were you planning on telling me about this call?”

“Maybe eventually, but Mary, it was private. He was distraught about the death of his friend, and just wanted to talk about it. I didn’t want to breach his trust, especially not now.”

 

“So by preserving his trust, you damaged mine.”

“Mary, for the love of God, you know I would do nothing to hurt you! Nothing intentional, anyway, and you know that.”

Mary shifted her gaze towards the window. “Maybe you’re right. But I still have to break it off with him.”

“He cares about you, Mary.”

“You’re just upset because in losing him, you’ll lose your new best friend.”

Tom gave a heavy sigh. It was true, if Mary broke it off, Tom would miss Henry, greater than she would ever know. But he was still pulling for both of their happiness, and damnit if he wasn’t going to try. “You forget about the wonderful invention of the telephone. In fact, why don’t you call him when we get back to Downton?”

“No, I think rejecting him face to face will be less painful.”

“Mary, I’m trying to help you here.”

“And you’ve done quite enough helping, thank you.” There was pain masked behind the sharpness in her voice. “I think it would be best if we remained silent for the rest of the ride.”

“Fine. If you want it, then so be it.”

The rest of the ride was kept in complete silence from either party. At this point, it was best to let Mary stew in her own thoughts, while Tom did much of the same. 

What was he doing with himself? He wanted the three of them to be happy, but there was no way for that to happen without at least one of them being hurt. If Mary ended up with Henry, Tom would spend the rest of his life at Downton pining over an unattainable man. And if somehow Tom ended up with Henry, not only would they not be able to share their relationship with the world, but Mary would be left in the lurch, wondering why her suitor seemed to abandon her in favor of the chauffeur. And if no one ended up with Henry, then they would all be miserable, and Tom definitely didn’t want that. 

He was stuck in the middle of a very dramatic love triangle in which two people who were in love were beginning to doubt, and the one pining from the side didn’t stand a chance. How did it end up like this?

A few days later, everyone seemed to have recovered emotionally from the crash. Henry hadn’t called, nor had he showed up, but Tom knew it was an eventuality. Mary had called him the day they got back telling Henry in no uncertain terms that it was done, they were over, goodbye, sayonara, adieu. But Henry was never really one to take no for an answer. So Tom decided to call him. He knew it would be dangerous, given the storm of emotions he, Henry, and Mary were undoubtedly feeling. But he wanted to hear Henry’s voice, to make sure he was still doing alright.

“Henry, it’s Tom.” 

“Tom. I was expecting your call.” His voice was less tormented than it had been the other night, but he didn’t sound like himself. “Calling to tell me Mary still loves me?”

“Mary doesn’t know what she wants. Really, I wanted to see how you were doing. Usually Mary’s breakups result in a trail of destruction.”

“I don’t doubt that. But I’m fine, Tom. I’m still mourning Charlie, and I daresay I will be for a while. But oddly enough, I’m not sad about losing Mary. I think it’s just done and over with, and that’s that. How’s Mary doing?”

“Stewing in her own thoughts. I don’t know if she’s begun to regret it yet.”

“Well, I’ll tell you, the only thing I’ll regret about this whole thing being over is losing your advice. Somehow you always know what to say when to say it. That’s a skill.”

Tom felt himself blush. “Well, I have a long history in diplomacy.”

Henry laughed. “That you certainly do. But I will miss you, Tom. Genuinely. You’re a wonderful friend.”

“Just because you’ve broken up with Mary doesn’t mean you have to break up with me.” Tom realized how the wording in that sounded, and quickly continued. “We can still be friends.”

“Glad to know that you still want me, at least.”

“Of course I want you, Henry.” His mouth went dry. “You’re one of the only people I know who I can actually relate to.”

“I’m sorry you’ve been caught in the middle of this, Tom. You don’t deserve it.”

“It was my own doing. I wanted to see you two happy.”

“Not just Mary?”

“Not just Mary.” Tom really should not have called. He was beginning to regret this decision immensely. Because now he was stuck, absolutely head-over-heels in love with Henry. And there was no going back. “If you ever want to talk, about anything at all, feel free to call. Though you should probably call my Agent’s phone instead of the house one. That way none of them will pick up.”

“I will. Trust me, I will.”

“Good. Don’t be a stranger, Henry.”

“I won’t. Thank you for calling, Tom.”

“Of course.”

\-----------------

As time began to pass, Tom received calls from Henry at least once a week. He looked forwards to these weekly chats, and found himself yearning to hear Henry’s voice. That part wasn’t especially surprising, but it did add insult to injury. He was desperately in love with a man he didn’t stand a chance with.

Somehow, he had managed to keep this up without anyone finding out. There had been some close calls, when Mary had decided to drop by the office unannounced. Each time, he had to hang up abruptly, and called Henry back as soon as Mary left the room. 

“Sorry about that.” Tom said, after one of these occasions. 

“Mary again?”

“Yes.”

“Sometimes I wish I had made up with her. Then we might be able to talk without the whole cloak-and-dagger routine.”

“It’s not your fault. Mary’s a tough person to understand sometimes.”

“So you’ve told me for months.”

“Because it’s true. You deserve to be happy.”

“So do you, Tom. When was the last time you got out? I mean really got out.”

Tom smiled slightly. “It’s been a while.”

“I’m staying in London. Why don’t you come for a visit? I can show you the sights, and some of the better clubs.” 

“I don’t know. I’ve got a lot of work to do. Plus, how could I come up with an excuse?”

“Say there’s a convention. Say there’s some important business you have to do. It doesn’t matter how you do it.” Henry paused. “I want to see you. If that doesn’t sound too forward.”

Tom felt his heart rate pick up. Henry wanted to see him? What could that mean? “On the contrary. I’d like to see you too.” He took a few breaths, trying not to sound as excited as he really was. “Shall we say Wednesday?”

“I look forward to it.”

Tom hung up, excitement coursing through him. For months, he had wanted to see Henry. To hear his voice in person, to see him smile, to watch the gentle light of the evening sun frame his features.

Damn. He was getting soppy. It was a sensation he hadn’t known in a long time. It reminded him of the love poems he wrote Sybil but never sent. But he was never skilled at writing. Talking was always his strong suit. Well, most of the time. Love makes a person dumb, and Tom had made more than one bad choice while under the influence of it before.

But now, he had to come up with some kind of excuse to cover up why he suddenly decided to head to London for a day or two. Saying it was a land agents’ convention wouldn’t work, because then Mary would want to come too. Maybe a car show. That might work. And it would have to, because nothing was going to stop him now.

“I was thinking of heading down to London on Wednesday.” Tom said after dinner. 

Mary raised an eyebrow. “Really? You never go to London.”

“Well, there’s a car show happening, and I’d like to go. I figured it might be a good occasion for me to get some time off.”

“That’s true, you do work like a dog. How long are you planning on staying there?”

“Just a night or two.”

“You can stay with Rosamund. I’m sure she wouldn’t mind.”

“I can stay in an inn, I don’t want to bother her.”

“She’ll be glad to see you. I have a feeling she gets lonely being all alone in that house.”

“Who’s lonely?” Asked Cora, joining their conversation. 

“Rosamund.”

“Your aunt can handle herself. Are you planning on going up to London?”

“I’m not. Tom is.”

Cora looked surprised. “Is there some business you have to do there?”

Tom smiled. “Not quite. There’s a car convention going on, and I figured it might be good for me.”

“It is good. I’m glad to see you branching out. I want you to tell us all about it when you get back.”

So, he was going to have to come up with some elaborate lies about cars. Luckily, no one else in the family knew anything about cars. Well, except maybe Edith. But she had her own secrets. “I will.”

A few days later, Wednesday finally arrived. Tom said his parting wishes, and drove to the station with Edith, who was going to drive the car back.

“So, tell me,” Edith said, a minute or two into their journey, “what are you actually going to London for? Because I know it’s not a convention. You forget that I practically live in London.”

Tom sighed. “It’s private business. I’d rather not say, really.”

“Tom, if you’ve got a girl, I’m not going to tell.”

“It’s not a girl. Like I said, it’s private.”

“So you’re seeing someone you don’t want the family to know about.”

Edith was more astute than Tom had ever expected. “I… you could say that.”

“Alright. Well, if you need me to cover for you, I will. You’ve kept my secret for long enough, I think I can keep one of yours.”

“Thank you. I appreciate that.”

“We all want you to be happy, Tom.”

“I know. I just don’t think I’m ready to talk about this yet.”

“Well, I won’t pry. Unlike Mary.”

“Mary’s not as bad as you think she is. Though she does tend to pry, that is true.”

“You know she calls me ‘the wretched Edith.’ She has for a while now.”

Tom sighed. “She is a little bitter. And spiteful.”

“Why do you always stick by her, then?”

“Mary’s my sister, just as you are. And Matthew was my friend. He would want me to keep her happy.”

“Well, I won’t argue with that.” Edith smiled. “What do you think Matthew ever saw in her?”

“They were two very similar people, who loved each other very much.”

“Maybe.”

They reached the station. Tom said his goodbyes, and headed for the train. 

He had decided to stay with Rosamund in London. She was more than willing to host him, and it was easier than having to stay in a hotel. Plus, he was guaranteed a good meal. 

He had finalized his plans with Henry a few days back. They decided to meet for lunch at a pub, after he settled down and got his things unpacked. 

Henry was already at the pub when Tom got there, greeting him with a large smile. “My god, it’s good to see you, old chap.”

Tom couldn’t help but smile back. His heart immediately began to flutter, and he felt a blush rise to his cheeks. Hopefully, Henry didn’t notice. “It’s good to see you too, Henry. It’s just not the same talking to you over the phone.”

“I know. Have a seat, I have a lot to talk about. How long are you staying for?”

“I’m leaving on Friday,” Tom said, as he sat down. “What kinds of things do you have planned?”

Henry’s eyes lit up. “Lots of fun stuff. Lots of shenanigans. I’m rather excited.”

“I’m almost nervous. Shenanigans haven’t been in my agenda for a long time. Not since Sybil died.”

“What type of shenanigans were those?”

Tom smiled wryly. “Revolution. Namely, the Irish one.”

“Really? You never struck me as that kind of man.” 

“I’m full of surprises.”

Henry leaned onto the table, perching his chin atop his hand. “I’m sure you are. And I’d love to hear more about them, if you’re willing to tell me.”

“Well, for starters, not only am I a revolutionary, but I’m also a socialist.”

“Is it hard to keep up your political beliefs in this kind of society?”

“Incredibly. Most people who agree with me aren’t nearly as political as I am,” Tom paused, “Or at least I used to be. Makes me a very pragmatic estate agent. Helps me argue with Lord Grantham when need be.”

Henry chuckled. “I’m sure it does.”

“But what about you? What’s your dramatic backstory?”

“I don’t have one, really. I was fairly well born to a respectable family, had characteristic rebellion as a young adult, and that was when I got involved in racing. It started out as a hobby, really, but ended up becoming my whole life.”

“Have you raced again since Charlie’s death?”

“No.” Henry sighed, running a hand through his hair. “I just don’t have the same love of it anymore. It used to thrill me, used to be the highlight of my life. Now I just don’t feel like I have a purpose.”

“You’ll just have to find a new purpose. I’ll help you, if I can.” 

“I’d like to keep working with cars, but I just don’t know how to do it.”

“We can find a way.” Tom desperately wanted to take Henry’s hand, but he knew it would throw a stone into this whole conversation. “Though it may take more than two days to come up with something.”

“That’s alright. I’m used to waiting for things.” He awkwardly cleared his throat. “So, uh, how’s Mary?”

Damn. Perhaps Henry still had feelings for Mary. That could get awkward. “Doing fine, as usual. Though I think she misses some of the independence she had when she was acting as the lone land agent while I was in America.”

“That sounds like Mary.”

“Do you miss her?”

Henry’s gaze drifted off. “Not anymore. I did, for a while. But she’s no longer the object of my affection, as I clearly wasn’t hers.”

“You didn’t deserve how she treated you. No one deserves that.”

“Well, I’m tough. I can handle a little rejection every once in a while. And besides, I’ve moved on.”

Tom swallowed down the lump in his throat. “Are you seeing anyone else?” 

“No, not really. Though there is someone I have my eye on.”

Tom tried to determine whether or not that was flirting, or Henry genuinely having someone else he was interested in. It was always a little hard to tell, given his constantly flirtatious demeanor. “Well, that’s good.”

“What about you? I don’t think I’ve ever seen you with a girl.”

He felt himself blush again. “No one lately. I barely seem to have the time anyway. It was all I could do to free up some time to get up here.”

“I think you need to take some more time off. Spend more time on what makes you happy.”

“I’m happy to be here now.”

“That’s a start. I’m happy for you to be here.”

Tom tried not to notice the brush of Henry’s hand against his, but that didn’t stop his heart from leaping. “So, uh, what do you have planned for today?”

“Well, there is actually a car show going on, so I got us a few tickets to that.”

“Really? Then it won’t be a total lie to the Crawleys.”

“Exactly. And then for tonight, I have some after-dinner entertainment planned, so to speak.”

“What kind of entertainment?”

“It’s a surprise. But I think you’ll be pleased.” 

Damn, that mischievous smile of his. It took all of Tom’s will not to kiss him right then and there. He knew he would be happy with whatever Henry had planned. He would have been happy just sitting and talking to him. But sitting and talking wasn’t Henry’s style. Henry’s style was flashy and exciting, and Tom knew that that was what the entertainment would be like.

\------------

The car show was exactly what it said on the tin. A display of all kinds of cars, mostly flashy, sporty cars that went fast and made passer-bys jealous. Tom quite enjoyed it, and he felt as though he were back in his element. Truthfully, he loved cars. His time as a chauffeur had given him a respect for the machines. Cars were still quite new technology, and to have an understanding of them was a skill not everyone had. Henry was one of the only people he knew who had that same respect and understanding. 

After a quick dinner with Rosamund, who had wanted to know the whole day’s events, Henry picked him up in a car he had purchased earlier in the day. It was a brand new model Rolls Royce, one that would undoubtedly have eyes glued to it as they drove down the street. 

“You really are all pomp and flash, aren’t you?” Tom said, hopping into the car. 

“I would offer to let you drive it, but you don’t know where we’re going.”

“Can’t deny that. But are you going to tell me, or is it still a surprise?”

“Still a surprise. You just have to trust me.”

“I do trust you. I just tend to like to know where I’m going before I get there.”

“Where’s the fun in that?”

Tom smiled slightly. “I suppose I’m used to living life a bit more warily.”

“Oh, so have I, in the past. But once I started racing, I began living life one day at a time. It’s a thrill.”

They sped down the street, the engine creating a pleasant roar. Tom loved the sensation, of speeding away, wind blowing in his hair, travelling somewhere he didn’t know the destination. 

Suddenly, a loud bang rang out from the car, and they came to an abrupt stop. 

“Damn! It’s a flat.” Henry exclaimed. He quickly jumped out of the car and pulled a large tool kit out of the trunk.

Tom followed Henry out of the car. “Let me give you a hand.”

“No. You’re my guest. I’ll fix the car. It’ll be quick.”

Regardless of what Henry said, Tom took off his coat and kneeled down beside the tire. “What size wrench?”

Henry smiled. “You’re quite the stubborn man.”

“I try my best.” 

A few minutes later, they had managed to wrestle off the old tire and attach the new one. As it turned out, it was far harder to remove this tire than one in a racing car. Henry was not happy. “You’d think a new car wouldn’t immediately get a flat.”

“Well, you could always return it.”

“Nah, I like it. I just wish they gave me better tires.”

“That is a shame. Hopefully they’ll reimburse you for the tire.”

“I suppose. But I don’t know if I want to bother with the paperwork. And either way, I have loads of tires back at my garage.”

“How many cars do you have, anyway?”

Henry thought for a moment. “God, you know, I don’t think I’ve ever really counted. At least twenty, though some I definitely use more than others. I’ll have to take you to my garage sometime.”

“You should. I’d like that.”

“Then I’ll have to show you. It’s a date.”

Tom felt himself becoming incredibly warm inside. He knew it was just a phrase, but the hope curling in his stomach was beginning to grow. “So, are we ever going to get to the entertainment, or are we going to sit on the side of the road all night?”

“I daresay we might’ve missed our chance on that one.”

“Then can you tell me what you had planned?”

“Reservations at a certain jazz club. Nothing especially unique, but bound to be a good time. I hope you’re not too disappointed.”

Tom smiled, putting a hand on Henry’s shoulder. “There’ll always be other nights.”

“But you’ll have to go back to Downton on Friday, and then who knows when you’ll be here again.”

“I’ll be back. I want to come back. I won’t abandon you, Henry.”

Henry’s expression went from pained to relieved. “I know, Tom.”

“You still haven’t gotten over Mary, have you?”

“I have, I just…” Henry took a few deep breaths. “The way she left me made an impact. I don’t know who to trust anymore. With my life, my emotions, my heart… I just don’t know.”

“Trust me. If you can’t trust anyone else, trust me.”

“God, Tom.” 

Before Tom knew what was happening, Henry’s mouth was on his, gripping his arms tightly. He froze, not because he didn’t like it, but because it was so unexpected. After a moment, he grew more comfortable, parting his lips and leaning into it. 

Just as suddenly as he started it, Henry pulled away, taking a step back. “Oh my god. I shouldn’t have done that. I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t be. I’ve wanted to do that for months.” Tom reached up, ever so hesitantly, and cupped Henry’s face in his hand. “I love you, Henry. I haven’t said it before now, because I was worried you didn’t feel the same. But now that I know, I don’t want to lose you.”

“Are you sure? I’m a hard person to be around, Tom. I’m vain, and pompous, and loud, and-”

“And you’re a handsome, and kind, and wonderful man. Nothing you say can change my mind.” He eyed Henry’s lips. “Now, are you going to kiss me again, or will I have to take matters into my own hands?”

Henry had regained a spark of his flirtatious demeanor. “Please do.”

Tom kissed him, first slowly, then with a little more force behind it, and Henry’s lips parted to greet him. Henry clearly had a lot of experience when it came to the art of making out, but then again, so did Tom. It ended up fairly sloppy, with teeth hitting against each other and noses colliding, but that didn’t stop him. Eventually, he had to tear himself away just to be able to breathe.

“You’re a firecracker.” Henry muttered, still breathless. “I wish I could marry you. This damn country with their damn laws. Who are they to stop me from loving you?”

“We should make our own country. Declare independence.”

“You have experience in that regard. It might just work.” Henry chuckled, before growing more serious. “Tom, if I’m going too fast, please tell me.”

“You’re doing just fine. In situations like this, you have to move fast.”

“Then would you be opposed to going to my place? I know we’ve only just begun this, but I’d like to get to know you better, as the saying goes.” He leaned in, whispering into Tom’s ear, “And if we’re being completely honest, I’ve had a hard-on since we were fixing that tire.”

Tom felt a warmth swelling in the pit of his stomach. “God, yes. I’ll just have to call Rosamund and tell her I won’t be back tonight.”

“Of course. Do whatever you need. I can wait.” He kissed Tom on the lips once again. “Just not for very long. These pants are becoming increasingly tight.”

“I’ll see what I can do.” Tom said, smiling.

\------------

The next morning, Tom sat in bed with Henry’s arms around him, lazily watching the curtains flap in the light breeze. Henry was still asleep, but Tom was used to waking up early. He didn’t mind, though. The last night had been exactly what he had been wanting for months. Henry was just as good in bed as he was at kissing, and even though he was still tired from the night before, Tom wanted more. He wanted to spend as long as he could getting to know Henry, getting to know how he worked, and every nook and cranny of his body. 

It wasn’t what a respectable 1920’s man should be thinking. But Tom was never truly a respectable man. Running off with an Earl’s daughter? That was the opposite of respectable. And now, he was involved in a romantic relationship with a man. Sure, the 1920’s were modern, but not that modern. Relationships between those of the same sex were still frowned upon. In America, they were a little more accepted, but not in Britain. Especially not in the upper classes. If it did happen, you didn’t talk about it. An exceptionally restricting type of life. 

Henry ran his hand down Tom’s chest, alerting him that he was awake. “Mmph.”

“Good morning to you too.” Tom said. 

“How long’ve you been awake?”

“Not long. Sleep well?”

“As well as I’ve slept in years. Sex does wonders for your sleep schedule.”

“That it does.” He carded his fingers through Henry’s hair. “What are our breakfast plans?”

“I hadn’t thought that far, to be honest. I don’t have a cook for my flat. We’ll have to see if we can scrounge something up from what I might have in the kitchen.” Henry stretched like a cat, and a few joints popped. “It sounds like I’m getting old.”

“That’s not what it sounded like last night.”

Henry smiled a devilish grin. “Who knew you could be so nasty?”

“I have my hidden talents.”

“You certainly do.” Slowly, tantalizingly, Henry ran his fingers along Tom’s jaw, before giving him a quick kiss. “So shall we do it again before or after breakfast? Because really, I’m not hungry, and I’m dying to see what else you can do.”

“Neither am I. So we should get back to business, then.”

“Excellent.” Henry shifted his position so that he was now on top of Tom. “God, you’re a masterpiece. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“What happens when you have to go back to Downton?”

“We’ll cross that bridge when we get to it. Now, kiss me again.”

**Author's Note:**

> i highly doubt this will be my only tom/henry fic so i will try my best to fill the gaping void of fics for this ship  
> i just want tom to be happy and really, he and henry had some serious chemistry going on.


End file.
